Research: Skills
Process of Researching * Research is limited to one active event per day. * You are to roleplay your character arriving in the location, and then bold: “Begins Research” * Valid Locations: Libraries, Personal Studies of characters who have collected a vast amount of materials, Schools or Colleges, Temples to gods, Taverns, Squares, or even noble villas. * Each location is different and things you should consider is what information they are specialized in, who might frequent the area, or ties to a country or continent which you are seeking knowledge. The location is just as important as the number on the dice. * The next thing you must decide upon is the type of research you are attempting, be it Books, Spell based, People, Animals, Rumors, or even buying and selling information. * The subject of your research is generally the overarching type of the information you are looking for. In example if you were looking up Efreeti magical abilities the subject would be Efreeti however if you were looking up history of Roseharbour the subject would be Roseharbour. * The Question Posed is the next piece of information you need: this in the above examples should be more specific than a broad question if your looking for detailed answer rather than a broad answer. In Example “Where do Efreeti Plane Shift to?” or “The dwarven history behind the Roseharbour area”. * Rolls: The final thing you must finish is rolling the appropriate skill or tool to your researching event. Below are a list of examples and alternative rolls to the standard investigation and book only research. Some of the rolls have minor changes or additional questions posed to you. This may be done once your character is placed in the area. * When you have completed all of this information the final step is to Direct Message Epi with all of the information required, wait 8 hours before bringing your character out, and then await the information as it will be completed all at once. * The new system has each research day end at 9pm Eastern time as all questions will be posted in a mod channel before I or the other mod who might be running a story will answer them. Epi will then copy the information and send it out the following day. * With rolls happening as you enter the area, these characters must stick to the room. If two people are for instance in the Arcana they may still Roleplay with one another as they look things up. If people exit the rooms because they have “Rolled bad” and know they will not gain the information, you can be disallowed from research for a period of time. Skills Proficiencies & Researching * Animal Handling: If you have the means to speak with animals, you may spend the spell slot in the appropriate area to attempt to gain information from the animals. * Arcana: Multiple uses for the skill such as being in possession of an arcane item and doing a study of it or information of the planes, reading a magical text in hopes of finding the spell used, and finally entering a place such as the Arcana and best finding information wanted. * Deception: This applies to the subject of people allowing you to sit in the shadows and gain information without tipping of the hat you are invested in such information. This allows you to gain more rumors and what people are talking about. * History: This applies to the subject on actual known events or possible even hidden missions of the material plane. This would apply to other planes only if you were native or have a literal background reason to have history of these other planes. You would need to be in a place which focuses on history. * Insight: This skill is used when you are literally buying information. You will possibly be fed improper information if people can trick you however it may also provide you with scouted reports of areas which otherwise are not available. You must also provide how much you are willing to spend. * Investigation: Is basically your common research skill for books and looking over anything which you might bring back from a mission. This skill is the basis for people and research as we have opened up other skills to assist. * Medicine: This is more along the lines of researching wounds found on a body or corpse, effects of poisons or other diseases. * Nature: This can be used in any druidic library, or studying to the aspects of a natural creature or monstority. This is one of those skills which must be used in conjunction with your class or background mostly but can be used given the subject. * Performance: We have added performance in as a research and information gathering skill. You will go to a tavern, or potentially a square, or other such institution of leisure. You could do anything from earn gold to a small chance depending on your location and choices to gain some information from a fan. Your subject in this case is what tales you are telling where your question is what you are looking for. * Persuasion: This is more of such the “Carousing” you would pick your target wealth class (Poor/Merchant/Noble/Royalty/Thieves/Etc) and your subject changes to this class while your question is what you are trying to gain. This option might cause you money if you are trying to liquor people up to help your persuasion. * Religion: This is used when you are researching in temples and the subject is tied to actual Religious dogma or events of significance with the gods. * Survival: This is used as a way to avoid investigation rolls when you are researching the climate and how to survive or prepare for a region you have not been to. Such as if you were wondering how to survive in a desert and you wanted to use survival compare to investigation in the books. Tool Proficiencies & Research * Alchemist Supplies: Allowed in better checking potions, or alchemical materials, actively on scene can use a tool roll to gain insight into any chemicals or like substances used in the area. (Wisdom or Intelligence Attribute) * Brewer’s Supplies: Active use only to check the quality of a brew and/or check if it was poisoned or altered with any such substance. (Wisdom Attribute) * Calligrapher’s Supplies: Can be used to help decipher magical writings such as sigils or other such items of questioning. The tools can be used with great skill to attempt to decipher ancient languages and texts. (Intelligence Attribute) * Carpenter’s Tools: Can be used to attempt to find weaker points, or hidden locations in wood built structures. (Intelligence Attribute) * Cartographer’s Tools: Can be used to find natural paths and easier places to traverse potentially avoiding ambushes, also you can research potential places for camping or hunting based on the layout of maps (Wisdom Attribute). If you think the map might have any hidden features or secrets on it you may use the tools to search for such features. (Intelligence Attribute). * Cobbler’s Tools: Active use only can allow you to learn more about not only magical footwear but also such deceptions in the foot prints (shoes not beastial). (Intelligence Attribute) * Cook’s Utensils: Active only, can be used to gather food to cook in place of survival. (Wisdom Attribute) * Disguise Kit: Active skill only, as generally used before. (Charisma Attribute) * Forgery Kit: Can be used to better spot inconsistencies in official documents, examine and tell if any such item is authentic to its history. (Intelligence Attribute) * Gaming Set: Can be used to gain information from taverns or other such paths of carousing through people in a location. (Query the Dm for Attribute) * Glassblower’s Tools: If found a vial or other such glass container, you can attempt to make a roll to understand what potion or poison was potentially inside of the container. Actively can be used to attempt to figure out what a broken glass object was.(Intelligence Attribute) * Herbalism Kit: Can be used for identifying the natural components to a potion or other such substance in lieu of Alchemist kit (Wisdom Attribute). Actively can be used to identify plants for both medicine or consumption while on adventure. (Wisdom Attribute) * Jeweler’s Tools: Can be used to gain information on gems; either their value or if they possess any magical effects. (Intelligence Attribute) * Land & Water Vehicles: Can be used with a map or accurate description of an area to best determine what vehicles are best suited for the travel or additional any pitfalls of taking a vehicle in the area. (Wisdom Attribute) Active use, can be used to identify additional information about tracks of Vehicles. * Leatherworker’s Tools: Able to use to identify any magical properties on leather based items, You can also the items to identify what creature the leather came from be it animal or other. (Intelligence Attribute) * Mason’s Tools: Can be used to attempt to find weaker points, or hidden locations in stone built structures. If it is a statue potentially gain information based on the subject of the work. (Intelligence Attribute) * Musical Instruments: Can be used to identify, quality of the instrument and potentially any associated lore with the item in question, however with instruments you must posses the correct proficiency. IE Lute Proficiency will give information about lutes but not drums. (Intelligence Attribute). * Navigator’s Tools: Allow you to best plan for a sea journey, and possibly predict weather fronts on the open seas. (Wisdom Attribute) * Painter’s Supplies: Able to determine authenticity, era in which painted, any magical effects on the painting, and if the painting is of some event of note potentially gain a bit of information based on subject of the work. (Intelligence Attribute) * Poisoner’s Kit: Can determine the exact type of poison used in an assassination or from an empty vial (Intelligence). If with someone who is poisoned can provide a better route of treating the person due to the knowledge gained (Wisdom Attribute). * Potter’s Tools: Can be used to attempt to find weaker points, or hidden locations in clay built structures. If it is a ceramic art or pot potentially gain information based on the subject of the work. (Intelligence Attribute) * Smith’s Tools: Can be used to identify metals used, quality, and race of maker of most weapons, armors, and shield. Can spot potential clues about who the item was created for, or any magical properties of the blade or craft. If the item has some sort of historical importance there is chance you can identify the base of the significance. (Intelligence Attribute) * Thieves’ Tools: Can be used to research potential locations for a trap or other such barrier in either tombs or dungeons. Additionally based on the age and construction of traps be able to determine the era in which the traps were placed. If the tomb or like structure is of any renowned in thieves’ guild can determine what difficulty in locks and hidden traps might be expected. (Intelligence Attribute) * Tinker’s Tools: Can be used to determine the age and origin of an object which you might only have pieces of. You can attempt to determine what also might have broken or destroyed the object. (Intelligence Attribute) * Weaver’s Tools: Can be used to determine any arcane properties of cloth objects including cloaks and robes. You can attempt to determine the history of significance of any banners, tapestries, clothing, or flags which you might be able to find. (Intelligence Attribute) * Woodcarver’s Tools: Can identify the wood used and any properties of the wood for objects. Able to potentially gain the significance of a effigy made of wood hidden in forest or other such location. (Intelligence Attribute) *Active Skills refer to a One Shot or a Adventure room while with the subject. Category:Skills Category:Research Category:Systems